


But Thomas, Why Can't I Shift Like Everyone Else?

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Little bit of blood, anxiety is a panther, change into an animal sort of shifting, everyone can shift but logan, like the animal of your soul, logan just needs a hug and for someone to tell him he's special, not sure if i should put trigger warning or not, okay i lied theres a bit more than a little bit, patton is a chocolate labrador, roman is a white lion, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: There are two types of people in the world. Those who can shift and Logan.(or: the shifting AU that no-one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title, what is there is just what future me decided on...I'm so sorry... :( I used any and all good material I had early on. I'm washed up and at my age, I can't afford to be washed up.
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to do this and everything else I've written in my spare time is just...terrible. Terrible, terrible trash...So here's what I can give you :D

Logan sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been Patton, or Anxiety, or Roman? Why did he have to be the one without any abilities?

He groaned and fell onto his side frowning at the window opposite him. It just wasn’t fair. He was pretty much half of Thomas, and yet he couldn’t shift. All the others could, Thomas could. Everyone could do it but him.

A knock on his door brought him out of his wallowing in self-pity. 

“Logan? You in there? Thomas wants to see us all”, Patton called through the door and Logan bit his bottom lip, mulling it over before deciding not to draw attention to his foul mood.

“I’ll be down soon”, Logan said, with as little emotion as he could as he pushed his glasses up and did a quick once over of his attire in the mirror before vanishing to the real world. 

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for ages”, Roman complained, crossing his arms over his chest with a small glare at Logan.

“Correction, you have been waiting precisely two minutes and thirty-four seconds for my arrival”, Logan said giving the flamboyant trait his most inexpressive look.

“Well, what took you so long?”, Roman asked as Patton appeared and gave the room a smile before sinking into place.

“I was pondering the inevitable demise you shall occur if you continue your questioning”, Logan said, giving Roman a fake, annoyed smile to which the other trait’s eyes widened before he frowned and turned his eyes away from Logan with a grumble.

“So, anyway. I found out my shifting animal, and I thought this would be the perfect moment to do a little show and tell for everyone. You show them your animals and then we discuss what they mean”, Thomas said with a small smile, looking around at the facets of his personality. Logan froze up at the mention of this but tried to appear as relaxed and unemotional as possible.

“I shall go first, after all, my animal is the most stunning and superb of all of ours”, Roman gushed before allowing his body to morph into a white lion. He gave a roar which seemed to startle everyone but Logan, who remained unimpressed and impassive given the situation. Roman shifted back and smirked, giving his signature pose as he did. “Impressive, no?”

“No”, Anxiety replied softly and Roman turned to glare at the dark facet. 

“You shut your mouth, Chris Angel”, Roman said waving his hand in Anxiety’s direction. Anxiety gave Roman a confused look before opening his mouth for a retort, Thomas quickly intercepted the oncoming argument.

“Anyway, let’s move onto someone else, who’s next?”

“I’ll go”, Patton cried out happily shifting quickly into brown Labrador which bounded joyfully around the room. Patton barked a couple of times before returning to his post and shifting back, giggling lightly.

“So, we have a lion and a Labrador. Anxiety, Logan, who’s next out of you two?”

“Anxiety, why don’t you go?”, Logan said after a small silence, these words then received a large amount of backlash in the form of ‘what’s, ‘why’s and ‘is there something wrong with you?’, the final one courtesy of Anxiety himself. “Nothing is the matter with me, I just assumed you would like to…upstage Roman before I do.”

Logan let a small secretive smile slip onto his face as the dark trait flushed and began to shift, muttering curses as Roman objected loudly. Anxiety roared even louder than Roman’s objections when his panther form was revealed. The room stilled before Anxiety changed back, shifting in place nervously.

“A panther, huh…makes sense, Logan?”, Thomas asked turning to his logical facet, whose smile vanished. Logan let out a small sigh and shuffled back a little, mumbling under his breath.

“What was that?”, Thomas asked as the other turned their eyes on Logan too.

“I said…I…I…forget it, alright”, Logan spat venomously and the others backed away.

“What’s wrong buddy?”, Patton asked voice laced with concern as he looked at Logan.

“If you’re upset your shift may not be as cool as mine, don’t worry. You can’t have anything that will be worse than Anxiety’s”, Roman said with a small flick of his wrist.

“I resent that”, Anxiety growled, but looked back at Logan with a small frown.

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if we were all shifted?”, Patton asked kindly, looking at Logan with as much kindness as he could muster.

“No”, Logan said and the group looked at each other with worry.

“Logan, if there’s something wrong with your animal, you can tell us”, Thomas said with a small smile, which disappeared when Logan’s cold eyes turned to him.

“You want the truth?”, Logan asked, licking his lips as he glanced around the room. Thomas gave a hesitant nod along with the others.

“We’ll help you as much as we can”, Patton offered but stopped when Logan turned his face to him, completely empty of emotion.

“I can’t shift”, Logan said, glancing around the room as all noise faded into silence. “I can’t shift”, he said again, eyes narrowing as a small amount of anger began to build.

“That- that’s not possible. You’re joking, right?”, Roman asked, regretting it when Logan gave him a glare full of so much hate it almost hurt.

“It is possible. It’s the reality I’ve been living all of Thomas’ life. I can’t shift and there’s nothing anyone can do about it”, Logan said closing his eyes temporarily. Until Thomas spoke up.

“Logan…I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine”, Logan stated. He sighed. “I’ll be in the mindscape if anyone wants me.”

“Logan, wait”, Thomas began, but the other had already gone. 

“How…how is it possible?”, Roman asked looking at Thomas as if he had all the answers. 

“I don’t know. But maybe one of you should…you know…talk to him. I think I might have hit a sore spot with the shifting thing”, Thomas said, feeling the guilt crawling up his back and boiling in his gut. 

“Patton”, Roman said and the optimistic facet looked at him with a frown.

“Why don’t one of you kids go?”, Patton asked looking between Roman and Anxiety.

“We’re not your kids”, Anxiety said offhandedly.

“Because, you can calm him down without getting mad at him”, Roman supplied in a questioning tone with an anxious smile. 

“Fine, but you kids have to talk to him too, even if not as in depth as I will”, Patton said, vanishing into thin air as he went to talk with Logan.

“Maybe there’s a reason he can’t shift”, Thomas said looking at Roman and Anxiety, both of which just shrugged and disappeared too. 

 

“Logan, are you in there?”, Patton asked, knocking on the door gently. When he received no response, Patton sighed and opened the door, walking over to Logan’s turned back and sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. “We don’t think any different of you, just because you can’t shift if that’s what’s worrying you.”

Logan sighed and sat up on his bed, turning his head to look at Patton. “It’s not that. I just feel like…like…I don’t know, less of a person…less of a facet because I can’t shift. I can’t help Thomas because I can’t shift.”

“Logan, just because you can’t shift doesn’t mean you can’t help Thomas and you should never think less of yourself because of something you can’t control.”

“I know that, but I can’t help but feel the opposite”, Logan broke off into silence and Patton took this opportunity to think.

“Maybe it’s genetics?”, Patton questioned, giving Logan a small smile.

“I have ruled out several possibilities, including genetic heritage”, Logan said softly sighing after a while. “Could you perhaps leave me alone with my thoughts for a while, please?”

“Okay. If you need us, we’ll be downstairs”, Patton replied gently, squeezing Logan’s arm for a second before leaving the room. Logan sighed silently and pulled his knees up to his chest, digging his chin into the tops of them and gritting his teeth together. 

 

“Something’s wrong”, Patton said as he walked down the stairs, turning his head to Roman and Anxiety who in turn turned their head to him. 

“Like what?”, Roman asked. “What did he say?”

“He…uh, feels like…like…”, Patton trailed off, biting his lip as he fought to push the words out.

“Feels like?”, Anxiety prompted, raising an eyebrow at Patton’s hesitation.

“Feels like…less of a facet because he can’t shift”, Patton rushed out and the two on the couch sat back in shock.

“Why would he think that? He…shifting isn’t that big of a deal…is it?”, Roman asked looking up at Patton questioningly.

“For him it is. I guess since we all take so much pride in our other forms and the fact that we can all do it, he feels left out”, Patton said, reasoning Logan’s distress into words.

“Well, we thought that perhaps there’s a reason he can’t shift. Like a reason related to us”, Roman said and Anxiety nodded once in agreement. 

“Logan says he’s gone through multiple possibilities and come up with nothing. I’m not sure what it could be, but we need to find a way to help him”, Patton said, frowning at the two on the couch. 

“Maybe we could…not shift around him?”, Roman suggested, questioning his own suggestion.

“We can’t always control it, but it might make him more comfortable if we don’t when we can control it”, Patton said, rubbing his chin and scratching the back of his neck.

“I don’t think there’s anything else we can do”, Roman said, feeling a little guilty that he couldn’t think of any more ideas to help the logical trait adjust.

“Well, let’s hope this is enough”, Patton murmured as he walked back up the stairs to his room, contemplating the situation.

 

Logan awoke to loud yells, growls, and roars from downstairs. He pulled on some clean clothes before moving to the stairs, hesitating as the noises grew louder. In the midst of it all he heard one facet yell ‘calm down Roman’, and he knew something was wrong. He rushed down the stairs and into the living room, taking a few quick steps back as he was almost barrelled over by a half-shifted, Labrador-human cross. 

“Logan! You might want to go back to your room, this is getting pretty wild, kiddo!”, Patton yelled as he dashed back into the fray, trying to calm the large mostly-shifted white lion-human cross. Logan blinked a couple of times before Roman shook the other two off his hulking form and his eyes landed on Logan. Logan knew immediately this was the time to run. He took a step away from his spot just as Roman let out a roar that shook the room and charged at him, eyes unfocused and wild. Logan could feel his heart stop for a second before Patton was on Roman’s back and Logan was whisked away by a black blur. 

“Stay out of the way and make sure he doesn’t see you”, Anxiety said as he turned to look at Roman, enraged that the other had attempted to hurt the non-shifter. Anxiety growled and his body morphed, becoming more panther and less human in the process. 

Logan trembled as Roman let out another roar and Anxiety took the opportunity, grabbing a hold of Roman’s mane and digging his claws into the white fur of the lion’s back, Patton danced a few feet out of the way, waiting for an opportunity and striking like a snake when it came. His teeth nipping the white fur of Roman’s chest before he pulled back, moving out of the way as an arm came down inches from his muzzle and nose. Patton whimpered when another clawed hand scraped along his shoulder from the other side and specks of blood began to dot his usually pristine blue polo and cream cardigan combo. 

Anxiety latched onto Roman’s shoulder with his teeth, growling as the clawed hands tried to rip him off, sharp nails dangerously close to his eyes and face. Roman let out another roar and Anxiety felt the claws sink deep into his back, dark fur pulled from its place as the claws tried to pull him off Roman’s back. Anxiety growled and tried to hang on, but the pain escalated as the claws were wrenched out and back in multiple times. He finally conceded defeat and watched helplessly as he was flung into the wall, eyes landing on Logan’s terrified face. He had failed. 

Roman roared again and sniffed the air, searching for something. Logan didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a weapon, but he had a perfect opportunity to go for Roman’s neck. But he couldn’t do that. He glanced over to Patton’s still form, unconscious from shock, and Anxiety’s pleading eyes. ‘Get out. Leave us here. We can deal with this. Run. Please for the love of Thomas, run’, they said, but he couldn’t move, let alone leave. So, he did the most logical thing his muddled brain could think of. It worked on anime heroes turned evil, why couldn’t it work for him.

Logan stood up shakily and swallowed heavily as Roman’s eyes narrowed and zeroed in on him, the growling from him escalating now he had prey. Logan took a deep breath and walked forwards slowly. ‘Just like in the wild. Approach slowly. You are not a threat. You are not a threat’, he repeated in his mind, the mantra filling him with false hope as he neared Roman. He kept his eyes locked on Roman’s, glasses shining in the light as he moved. He reached Roman, a foot from the hulking, half human-half lion. He opened his arms wide and gently embraced the beast, which stopped growling immediately. 

‘This just might work. This just might work’, Logan thought, his mantra changing as he squeezed Roman gently. The beast seemed to be stunned, but it melted in his embrace, falling to its knees in silence. Logan moved his arms to change the position, but the growling returned when he took his arms away. He quickly put them back around Roman, finding an odd comfort in the soft mane the shifter had. 

Logan smiled into it and let himself fall to his knees as well. He tightened his embrace as the lion half began to melt away and all that was left was a stunned, guilty looking Roman who stared down at the logical trait in shock, arms still at his sides as Logan hummed softly. 

“I guess we know what you’re here for then”, Roman said, voice raspy and hoarse from the roaring. He pulled Logan into a hug and smiled into the other trait’s hair, happy that he had found his purpose. 

“Okay, moment of happiness over. Can you two help us?”, Anxiety asked rudely, glaring at the hugging pair as he pulled air in through his teeth, exhaling sharply as blood rushed from his wound, staining the stairs. 

“Sorry. I’ll go get bandages”, Logan said, getting up quickly and leaving despite, Roman’s protest in the form of gripping him closer and growling at Anxiety, who in turn glared at him. Patton woke when Anxiety nudged his other shoulder with his foot, giving the optimistic trait an eye roll when he asked what had happened. 

“Look, I got out of control, and I’m sorry you had to witness that”, Roman said, trying his best at an apology as Logan rushed back in with the first aid kit from the kitchen. 

“It’s fine, now I know what I’m here for and why I can’t shift”, Logan said and Anxiety hissed as Logan dabbed at the claw marks on his back. Patton took a roll of bandages and began to wrap his shoulder, apologizing profusely for not trying to help Logan with Roman more. Logan forgave him quickly giving the optimistic trait a rare, true smile to which the other gushed.


	2. Another Shift, Another Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies would be so much easier if you didn't hate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out a good story to do as a sequel. It's really short, but I hope you like it. If you'd like more, I'm happy to oblige. <3

Roman grumbled to himself as he slumped to the ground behind his door. It wasn’t fair. Logan couldn’t shift and it wasn’t fair. He may not be all about fairness and justice and the path of good and lawful, but he knew it wasn’t fair that Logan couldn’t shift. With a sigh he pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He felt his anger rise, his vision turned red and his body began to change. 

 

Roman stifled a small growl as he watched Logan reading. He couldn’t believe he had lost his temper like he had. All he remembered of the event was anger, red and then a little blue that suddenly cooled him down and made him calmer. The island he had crawled onto when his ship had been destroyed. Logan.

The non-shifter had been there for him. Emotionless, controlled, unnervingly calm. He was like the water to the fire of Roman’s rage. He hoped the logical facet hadn’t been hurt, he already felt extremely guilty considering Patton’s shoulder and Virgil’s multiple scratches.   
Logan looked up at him briefly, blinked a couple of times before giving him a small smile and returning to his book. Roman sighed softly and looked down at his own book. A stunning prince, hair as golden as corn looked back at him. Fairy tales…they could hit so close to home sometimes. Like Beauty and the Beast. Roman being the beast and Logan being the beauty in this case. 

Never in his life had he ever been ashamed of his shift. But now…now he wasn’t so sure he even wanted to be a shifter. He’d hurt people. He’d hurt his friends. He’d hurt his family. His shift…his lion…had hurt some of the most important people in his life and that…that was unacceptable. 

With a small bit of resistance, Roman stood and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Face as blank as he could manage. 

 

Logan looked up from his book and glanced at Roman’s face. The fanciful side seemed to be lost in thought and he didn’t want to disturb the other. With a small cough, Logan stood and walked away, unnoticed by Roman’s still form. Logan walked up the stairs and to his bedroom, taking his time as he looked through his rather impressive collection of books. He picked out a couple and laid down on his bed to read. It didn’t take long for his mind to wander as the characters in the book shifted into their various forms. Was he upset he couldn’t shift? Yes. Did he still want to be able to shift? Yes. Was he was wanting anymore for his own shifting ability? No. Not after the incident. 

He’d thought about it many times. What animal would he have? A hawk, a tiger, a whale, perhaps a dolphin for his intelligence. He’d never thought that shifting could be a bad thing, until Roman tried to tear the others apart. He knew the fanciful facet wasn’t to blame, at least not fully. He was angry, for some reason and that had been enough to start a chain reaction. 

Lion, panther, Labrador. And…human. The overseer, the moderator, the justice, and law. Logan was their stability. Their rock to cling to and vice versa. He’d always be there for them and they for him. It was a comforting thought…knowing that some stability would always remain. 

 

Patton looked at the two from the stairs and frowned. It was clear that there were some feelings that needed to be voiced, but he wasn’t sure how to get them to open up. A hand on his shoulder made his thoughts jolt and stop as he looked back at Virgil.   
“It’ll be okay”, Virgil mutters softly, patting Patton’s shoulder before sighing and retiring to his room. Patton stayed on the stairs a little longer, watching until Roman stood before scurrying away from the stairs to his bedroom. 

 

The days passed slowly and the issue had yet to be addressed. It wasn’t until that night that Patton and Virgil finally relented. They couldn’t take the uneasy silence that had settled like a thick fog around them. The four were sitting around the TV, watching the moving images until Virgil stood and glared at the logical and fanciful traits. 

“Look, we gave you time to work things out. Patton and I are fine, but for some reason, you can’t see past your guilt. Get over yourself and let it out”, Virgil growled, stalking away from the couch, Patton following quickly behind him as the darker trait walked up the stairs.   
Roman looked at Logan feeling his nervousness rise as the other looked at him with an emotionless mask. He thought quickly about what he was going to say next and opened his mouth to repeat the words. “I’m never shifting again.”

Silence reigned the air for a while before his words finally sunk in. 

“W-what?”, Logan asked, voice scratchy and face a picture of confusion. 

“I hurt Virgil and Patton. I could have hurt you. They at least were shifters, they could fight back, but I could have killed you. If that’s what being a shifter is then I want no part of that life”, Roman said, trying his best to put into words how he felt on the issue. 

“That’s a stupid reason”, a voice said and the two looked over at Virgil and Patton on the stairs. 

“Go away, Billie Joe Armstrong, I don’t need your opinion on something that doesn’t concern you”, Roman spat and Virgil almost flinched, frowning at the fanciful side. 

“It does concern me. It concerns all of us. We don’t know what will happen if you never shift again”, Virgil growled out and Roman rose to his feet, glaring at the monochrome clad facet. 

“It doesn’t concern you so buzz off. Logan and I were talking and you just interrupted”, Roman said with a snarl. 

“Oh, sorry to but in on your conversation that totally concerns all of us. Why didn’t you discuss this before you made the decision? It’s stupid to think you have a choice in this matter”, Virgil said, eyes narrowing at Roman. The two glared at each other as silence once again fell. Patton looked over at Logan who seemed to be trying to process what was going on. The poor guy seemed to be having so much trouble it was putting him in pain. A small whimper left Logan’s mouth and then Patton realised he actually was in pain. The man grasped at his head and Patton raced down the stairs towards him, grabbing his shoulders to steady the logical facet. Virgil and Roman looked at the two as Logan’s body went limp and his eyes closed. With one glance the two created a truce for the time being and raced over to help Patton. 

Without much opposition Roman picked up Logan’s body and the trio raced up the stairs to Logan’s bedroom. Patton ran to the shelves, looking for anything remotely helpful before finding a medical book. He searched it until he found a section on fainting and how to nurse the patient back to health. He called out a few instructions to the other shifters and the two raced around trying to help the logical member of their group. 

After a few hours of running about the three finally slumped next to each other, their backs hitting the side of Logan’s bed. Roman chuckled quietly and the Patton joined in, Virgil smiling a little as they let the tension subside. This was what he loved, just being here with Roman, Patton and Logan without being labelled as a problem. It was good to know that he could have these moments with them. 

The trio looked at each other before Patton’s head hit the side of the bed and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face. With a small sigh Roman also let sleep take over his mind. Virgil frowned a little at the fanciful side before he resigned himself to sleep. They’d work it out when they woke up. 

 

Logan felt his bones shift and break, reform and reattach. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted to scream but it was like he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move or speak. He could only feel the pain, the hurt, the agony that was moving, coursing throughout his body. It hurt. The agony curled around his mind like a snake, constricting his thoughts until light penetrated his mind and he opened his eyes. His mind grew foggy. He felt tired and angry for some reason, but he couldn’t be bothered to think about it. Thinking was too hard anyway. He’d think about it when he woke up again. The darkness encompassed him once again and he let his mind shut down. 

 

Roman woke with a start along with Virgil. The two glanced at each other in confusion before the glanced around Logan’s room. Roman accidentally nudged Patton as he was looking around and the other grabbed his arm as he woke up. Patton yawned and began to stand, it was only then that the other two noticed the door was open. They’d closed it when they’d come in so who had opened it. 

“Where’s Logan?”, Patton asked sleepily as he stretched and the two on the floor felt a vice like grip clamp on their hearts. 

“He’s not on the bed?”, Roman asked softly and Patton shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his right palm. 

“No. Maybe he’s feeling better”, Patton said with a small smile, turning around and walking out of the room before the two could get up. Roman and Virgil glanced at each other before they raced out of the room and towards Patton’s slowly retreating form. The two collided with Patton and the three tumbled down the stairs. They landed in a heap on the floor and groaned softly as a dull ache spread through them all. A growl snapped them out of it and they looked up to see a creature ripped nightmares and horror stories. 

Tall and lanky with black feathery wings for arms it walked around. It had no eyes or face, but a large mouth spread from one corner of the head to the opposite corner. It opened a couple of times and the three could see rows upon rows of sharp, triangular teeth. The creature seemed lost, but none of them wanted to interact with it. It growled again, looking around as if searching for something…or someone. It struck them that the creature had either eaten Logan, to which Roman would destroy it along with Virgil, or the creature was Logan, to which the others agreed it most likely was. 

The creature, Logan, growled again and moved forwards, staggering on long, shiny, black legs that ended in a point. It seemed a little dazed as it staggered some more before flapping the wings and dropping to the ground, rolling over until it’s stomach was touching the carpet. The pile of personality watched as two long pincers bust from its back and shot forward, hitting the carpet and recoiling until they had fully formed. The creature cried out a little, like an injured animal, before it rolled over onto its back and began to get up again. Its mouth opened wide and saliva oozed from the gaping maw, trailing down the creature’s heaving chest in glistening drops. It stilled as Patton gasped a little and Virgil shuffled in discomfort. Its head snapped towards them and it let out a roar so inhuman it made them rethink that the creature could possibly be Logan. The creature advanced, legs wobbling but moving at a fast pace, the trio jumped and ran making the creature’s head and pincers hit the wall. They raced to different places around the room and the creature turned its head around, as if it were an owl, with a sickening crack. Its body swung around next making another cracking sound. 

Roman grimaced as the thing roared again and sunk to the floor on its knees its stomach seeming to bubble until it split and another mouth reared its ugly head. This one lined with teeth that were pitch black, shiny as obsidian. Saliva like ink poured from the new mouth, staining the carpet an oily black. With a breath Roman stepped towards the creature. The creature roared again and swung its body to face him. 

“I’m sorry”, Roman said watching as the creature’s head tilted to the side as if confused by the thing standing before it. “I’m sorry”, Roman repeated louder this time. The creature started forwards towards Roman and the facet jumped out of the way as it reamed into the wall, turning quickly. 

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m-”

“Ro…ro…man…ro…man…ro”, the creature said, mouths hanging open and drool dribbling to the floor.

“Yes?”, Roman asked. There was silence before the creature screeched and something that looked like a hand pressed against it from the inside where a heart would be. Roman jumped back, eyes wide as the creature lashed out, swiping at Virgil and Roman. It was Logan…but it also wasn’t. It hurt to know that he had caused this, had caused Logan to turn into this…this thing…this monster. A monster…like…him. He had turned into one and the same tactics didn’t seem to be working, maybe he needed to do something else. Something to show Logan he was sorry. That he wanted to be forgiven. Roman felt his mind buzz until an idea popped into it. 

“Logan!”, he called out and the monster roared at him. He felt his bones move and reform. It got so easy over time, but he remembered how hellish it had been his first time. Poor guy must have had to go through that when he transformed. 

Roman roared as his lion emerged and the creature stepped back a little, tilting its head again in confusion. Then the mouths began to froth. The creature roared and screeched and screamed until it became a quivering mess of black and foam on the floor. Roman raced forwards with Patton and Virgil close by, his lion form leaving him as worry flooded his mind. A groan sounded from the pile and the three stepped back as a hand covered in black slime emerged, feeling around on the floor before Logan pushed himself up and out of the mess. He glanced around blearily, glasses missing and clothing covered in the same black sludge. 

Roman smiled, letting out a laugh before he wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan looked down a little surprised before he began to return the hug, only to notice the black on his arms and let them drop to his sides. Patton walked forward, wrapping his arms around Logan from behind and smiling into the facet’s slime covered hair. Virgil considered joining in before he was interrupted by an arm on his shoulder. Roman pulled him in and he relented, smirking a little as Logan looked around a little distressed by his current position.

“How…what happened?”, Logan asked. The three shared glance before Roman chuckled and began to walk Logan up the stairs away from the mess.

“Nothing too bad, but know that I retract my earlier statement and will continue to shift into my glorious, kingly self”, Roman said with a flourish. “Why don’t you go clean yourself up and we can have something to eat. Sound good?”

“O-okay”, Logan said, walking to the bathroom, deep in thought. 

“We’re not going to tell him, are we?”, Virgil asked and Roman looked back at the two standing by the slowly decomposing mess. 

“No. He doesn’t need to know anything”, Roman said with a smile. Patton sighed but also agreed. Virgil frowned but relented. He might not agree, but they must have their reasons for wanting to keep this away from Logan.


	3. Shouting, Understanding, and Twenty-Four Hours Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery unravels itself. Things are said, or rather shouted, and Logan is confused because not remembering the past twenty-four hours can really mess a person up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the final chapter...unless someone asks me to redo it or do a sequel in the comments.

Logan didn’t feel well. Not that he didn’t usually feel that good, but he just felt bad. His stomach felt like it wanted to off itself and the inside of his skull felt like a clamp on his brain. It hurt to think too much, so he just did as he was told. He went upstairs, took a long shower and took a seat on the closed toilet as his mind tried to find some semblance of memory in the maddening darkness that was the past twenty-four hours. 

There was a knock on the door, but Logan made no effort to move and open it as memories whirled through his mind. 

“Logan? I’m coming in”, Roman said, opening the door and looking around, eyes landing on Logan, eyes absently staring at the floor. “Logan?”, Roman asked, concern filling him as he dropped down in front of the logical non-shifter. Logan didn’t so much as blink as Roman waved a hand in front of his face. Roman huffed lightly before grinning and grabbing Logan’s glasses. 

Roman jumped up from the floor, smirking as Logan blinked in surprise, eyes darting from the floor to his captive glasses, to Roman’s smirking face. 

“Give them back”, Logan said with a soft groan, eyebrows furrowing as he stood up and reached from his glasses. 

“Uh-uh”, Roman chided, holding the glasses just out of Logan’s reach as the other facet tried to grab them. 

“Roman, give him back his glasses”, Patton said as he passed the bathroom door, taking a second to stop and look directly at Roman with his best reprimanding look. 

“Come on, Patton. I was just playing around”, the lion shifter groaned, dropping his hand so Logan could grab his glasses. Logan let a small smile grace his face as he grabbed the Warby Parkers, wiped them clear of Prince's prints and set them in place on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation. Should he ask them about his sudden memory blanks? Maybe they could fill him in. 

“Roman, Patton”, Logan began, looking down at the floor as he tried to remember once again. “I can’t seem to remember the past twenty-four hours. While I will not question why my memory is failing me, I will question what happened during that period of time. So, tell me, what did I miss?”

At this question, Roman and Patton fell silent and Logan lifted an eyebrow in confusion and inquisitiveness. His eyes strayed between the two facets before a third came into view. Virgil seeing the awkwardness of the situation though, turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway without a word. 

“Virgil”, Logan called out and the darkly clothed facet stopped for a second before walking away faster. “Virgil!”, Logan called out as the facet disappeared around the corner and down the stairs. 

Logan looked from the door to Roman and Patton, eyes fixating on Roman. “What’s wrong? Why did Virgil run away?”, he asked slowly. 

“Well, uh…I must have left the tap running downstairs”, Patton said quickly and Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“I know you, you’d never be so reckless. Why did Virgil run and why can’t I remember the past twenty-four hours?”, Logan asked, words icy and sharp. 

“W-well…we, uh…you…um…”, Patton paused, trying to think of something to say. Roman intervened quickly.  
“What he means is something bad happened and we’re not sure if it would be alright to tell you. It might hurt you and…we don’t want that”, Roman said with a small smile. Logan sighed but seemed to rethink his stance on his question. He relented and sat back down. 

“I won’t ask, but I don’t think I can go too long without knowing. If you think it may be bad for me…I will not question your decision”, Logan said and the pair let out twin sighs of relief. “I think…I think I’ll go to bed”, Logan said, standing and walking to his bedroom. Roman stepped out of the way as the man walked past them to get there, a glance at Patton told him that the pair felt the same way about this change of events. Guilt. It filled every pore, every crevice, and valley of their skin. It was like hot lead, burning their insides, making their skin itch, pulling them down the rabbit hole of misery. 

Roman swallowed and walked stiffly to the door, shooing Patton out and shutting it behind them. The pair walked to the stairs, descending slowly, eyes on the carpeted floor. 

“How is he?”, Virgil asked and the pair looked up, still in their trance-like state. 

“He’s…he doesn’t remember anything from the past day or so. I’m worried, kiddo. What if…what if this becomes a recurring theme?”, Patton asked, fingers gripping the sleeves of his cardigan and pulling lightly. 

“If we tell him though…we could hurt him”, Roman said softly, swallowing as he joined Virgil on the couch. 

“We can’t just leave him like this. He deserves to know about…all this”, Patton said, gesturing to the black skin drowning in a puddle of clear liquid. 

“He doesn’t need to know”, Roman said in a quiet, firm voice. Patton frowned and Virgil sunk into the couch, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. 

“He can’t remember the past twenty-four hours, Roman. We can’t keep denying him that knowledge”, Patton said with a small growl. 

“He doesn’t need to know”, Roman bit back, hair lightening ever so slightly. 

“He needs to know. It’ll tear him apart. Not knowing”, Patton said, slightly louder than before and Roman growled. 

“He doesn’t need to know”, the lion shifter growled loudly, hair turning white and beginning to grow a little. 

“He needs to realize what could happen to him”, Patton all but yelled and Roman snapped. 

“He doesn’t need to know!”, the facet roared, standing up and making Patton fall back in shock, Virgil curled up tighter on the couch. There was silence before the shifters heard footsteps on the stairs. Roman took a step back, horror written on his face as Logan’s head looked down at them from the stairs. He didn’t look happy or angry, he didn’t look like anything. His face was unreadable, cold and stony. He didn’t say anything, just turned on his heel and walked back to his room. 

Cold dread filled the air and Roman bit his lip. Virgil was the first to move, hair darkening slightly as he stood and walked to the stairs. He followed the bespectacled facet’s tracks up the stairs and back to the logical facet’s room. Virgil knocked lightly on the door and waited for Logan to say he could come in. There was a shuffling from inside the room and Virgil stepped back as the door opened. He wasn’t expecting this, but it was good to see the logical facet up and moving. Or so he thought. Logan looked half dead, especially in the darkness of his room. Whether it was their natural complexion or the fact the facet couldn’t remember the past twenty-four hours, Virgil didn’t know.

Logan looked at him with dull eyes. He may not have been Roman, but some spark, some passion, some…anything was better than what Virgil was seeing right now. 

“Can I…can I come in?”, Virgil asked and Logan stepped out of the doorway, moving to the side so Virgil could enter his bedroom. Virgil looked around the dark room. It looked much more foreboding and creepy in the dark, nothing like what it had looked like some three hours prior. 

“How may I be of service?”, Logan asked, shutting the door and taking a seat on his bed, eyes finding Virgil in the gloom. 

“Uh, I thought you might want to talk about…about your memory gap”, Virgil muttered softly, taking a seat next to the logical facet and pushing his hands together. Logan stiffened and shifted a little on the bed, eyes focused on his knees, fingers playing with the end of his necktie. 

“I-I’d like to know what has Roman and Patton so worked up, why you ran, why Roman yelled at Patton, but yes, for now knowing what happened in the past twenty-four hours would be wonderful, thank you”, Logan said and Virgil bit his lip, shifting in his seat. 

“I-If I tell you, you have to promise you won’t freak out and I want the authority to be able to refuse to tell you more if I think you’ll go crazy over it”, Virgil said and Logan nodded, agreeing with the terms. “Okay, uh…do you trust me?”

“Are you referencing Titanic?”, Logan asked before Virgil looked him with a serious expression. 

“Logan”, Virgil began and Logan sighed, giving in. 

“Yes, I trust you. You’ve never given me a reason not to”, Logan said and Virgil let a smile flit across his face at the words before his expression turned stoic.

“Good. So…about three, maybe four, hours ago Patton and myself left the common area so you and Roman could work out the tension that was left after his…shifting fiasco. We heard him say he was never going to shift again and rushed in. We…well, I, yelled at him and then you fainted. We rushed you upstairs and did some basic check-ups to see if you were okay. We didn’t find anything wrong so we went to sleep when we woke up you were gone. We ventured downstairs and saw this…this monster, or at least at the time that’s all it was. We eventually worked out it was you”, Virgil said and Logan let out a small huff of laughter, cut off by Virgil’s intense gaze. “Anyway, Roman ‘defeated’ you and you returned to normal. Nothing much happened after that except Roman’s going all agro on us cause he doesn’t want to tell you what happened, thinks it’ll mess you up or something.”

“While I can see where he is coming from…I just…me? A monster”, Logan laughed a little and Virgil rubbed his nose. “I-it’s preposterous. I-I can’t even shift and you expect me to believe I…I transformed into a monster…it’s…it’s ridiculous.”

“You said you trusted me. Trust me now when I say it did happen”, Virgil said and the room fell into silence. 

“I-I suppose it could be possible…maybe Thomas’ brain thought that his personality needed to be balanced, having a facet refuse to shift…refusing to shift in general…that’s…that’s like clipping a bird's wings so they can’t fly. It’d tie you down, wouldn’t it? Maybe because Roman refused to shift the brain burdened me, a non-shifter, with the task of shifting. Does that…does that make sense to you?”, Logan asked, puzzling out the mysteries that was Thomas’ brain. 

“Kinda”, Virgil said, giving the logical facet a half-hearted shrug. 

“Okay, so I can’t shift right, and Roman can. He then refuses to shift so now I have to be able to shift to take his place”, Logan said and Virgil nodded slowly, letting the thought circulate around his mind. 

“So, basically, you can’t shift anymore and Roman calmed you down because balance was restored, or something?”, Virgil asked and Logan nodded. 

“Roman shifting caused the mind to reject the fact there could be four shifters not just three. There needs to be three at all times. It didn’t like Roman refusing so it tried to make me take his place”, Logan said and Virgil sighed softly. 

“Well, I’m just glad it’s over and…”, Virgil mumbled, trailing off as he stood and began towards the door. 

“And?”, Logan asked, watching as Virgil stiffened, hand on the door knob.

"And…well…uh…I’m glad no one got hurt”, Virgil rushed, practically running out of the room and into his own, door slamming shut behind him. Logan smiled softly and let his back hit the bed. It felt nice to be needed, wanted. It felt nice to have a family, even if his head was splitting after Virgil's story.


	4. A Little Bit Too Guilty of a Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman be slightly protective... also someone hurts someone but it's all for a good cause and no one holds it against anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm, is this the end? I don't know anymore >.<
> 
> Finally, I'm catching up to the asks for more chapters and sequels. One done, two to go guys :)
> 
> I... I could have done a better version of this, but it's kind of late and I've been putting off finishing this for ages :/ sorry if it's not what you thought it'd be

Logan felt like slamming his forehead against the closest available surface. He wouldn't really, but he felt like it. His head was splitting, bolts of harsh pain shot through the soft, squishy material that was his brain without warning or pattern - at least not one he could discern. His mouth was dry, eyes watering with tears, and to top it all off someone felt the need to take this exact moment to knock on his door. He let out a silent groan but stood to let whoever it was in. Logan frowned, stared and closed the door in Roman's face. 

"Wait, Logan", Roman said from behind the door Logan had just closed. The royal knocked again, receiving no reply to his attempts. He continued to knock on the door until Logan opened it again looking just as tired and grumpy as before.

"What?", Logan asked, trying to keep his voice even as he bit back a whimper building in his throat. The pain wasn't intensifying, but it wasn't abating either. He just wanted to get some painkillers - maybe Panadol and water - and go back to bed to wait it out. 

"I just… look I just want to talk and- could you please open the door?", Roman asked, scratching the back of his head while Logan gently massaged his forehead before pressing his thumb and forefinger gently into his closed eyes. Spots danced across the black of his eyelids and head while he pressed a little harder, removing the pressure before sighing and opening the door to face Roman. 

"Okay, what is it that you came here to talk about?", Logan asked giving Roman a rather bored stare as he waited for the royal's response. Roman scratched his nails over the skin on his right wrist, looking away with a somewhat ashamed expression. His eyes darted from the floor to his feet, then to his hand and finally, they made a tentative journey up Logan's chest to his face. Logan raised a single eyebrow at the sudden lack of words from the male in front of him. 

"I… I want to… I would like to apologize for acting so… aggressively and not allowing you to pursue the information you so greatly desired", Roman said, eyes shifting so as not to meet Logan's eyes. The logical side moved gently to place most of his weight on his right leg, his own eyes and face turning away from the royal in contemplation. Roman chanced a glance to the logical facet, trying to figure out his next move. "But in my defense, I saw the relaying of information going positively poorly."

Logan's eye twitched ever so slightly, eyes growing heated as he stared at the wall. His head continued to pound, yet he found Roman's presence to be more of a burden than the pain. His head moved back to look at the man who seemed to be nervously shifting from one foot to another. 

"You assumed I would… what? Go insane?", Logan questioned, looking down his nose a little and regarding the royal with a mixture of indifference and anger. 

"No, no. I just… I thought something would go terribly wrong. I don't know what, but I thought it might harm you or something along those lines", Roman muttered, looking down at his feet as if they were going to somehow save him from the conversation and Logan's wrath. 

"Well, as you can see something did not go 'terribly wrong'. I am in a fine condition and no part of my body has been harmed due to the sharing of this information. Now, if it is all the same with you, I would like to retire to my bed. It has been an arduous day and I would very much like to enjoy some peace and quiet", Logan said, closing his door just as Roman began to speak again, forcing the royal to stand outside his door with a dejected look on his face. 

Logan returned to his bed, lying on the soft duvet and turning his body to and fro every now and again. His head was still pounding, heart hammering a little louder as he tried to take steady, long breathes - an attempt to calm the erratic muscle. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, taste the copper on his tongue. 

"Logan? Are you alright in there? Do you need help?", Roman called through the door, knocking on the wood for a while before stepping back to wait. Logan turned over in his bed, glaring at the wall and window across from him while contemplating how to get Roman off his case and away from his door. If he said something Roman would try to talk to him some more, if he remained silent Roman would continue to question his silence until he barged in, if Logan chose to answer Roman's questions with murmurs and groans he'd be rewarded with Roman asking him more questions. Any way he played it, Roman would end up more concerned and worried than before. 

There were footsteps passing his door, back and forth, cutting out small parts of the light that crept through the small crevice between door and floor. Roman was getting antsy, soon he'd be knocking again, demanding answers that Logan wasn't up for giving. Truly, if Roman kept on his quest for answers regarding Logan's health he may find himself the cause of a new headache. He was knocking again and talking, Logan had half a mind to tell him to 'shut up'. 

But his luck seemed to have turned as a new set of feet neared Logan's door, lighter than Roman's and Patton's footsteps meaning this time it was Virgil who approached his room. Roman's own stopped for a second or two, starting up again as murmurs filled the still air beyond the white painted wood. Logan wished he could hear them, but also wished that he couldn't - the murmurs becoming distracting in a sense that he could no longer comprehend the words, but that his stubbornness and hard-hearted nature refused to let him leave not knowing the world beyond his door. 

After minutes of twisting and turning, mind reeling between finding out what the two were saying and staying in bed, a pair of feet left, and a knock resonated against the door. The knock was soft, the footsteps loud. He concluded his guest to be Virgil rather than Roman. With the same lethargic and painful pounding reverberating around his skull, Logan stood and walked to his door keen on letting in the one person he was up for opening up to at this moment. 

"Logan", the anxious side murmured, making his way into the logical side's room and taking a seat on his bed. Logan stepped back, thoughts still trying to organize themselves as he pulled back from the door. Virgil waited patiently, eyes trained on the logical facet as he resigned himself to his bed, sitting on it heavily and waiting for the rest of the words to follow what Virgil had begun to say, "he wants to help. He feels responsible and it's getting out of hand. How long do you think he's been at your door?"

"An hour?", Logan whispered, voice hoarse from disuse. His brown eyes lifted from the ground and his hands, wandering to the black and purple clad man beside him while he fiddled with his fingers. Virgil's posture seemed to slump more than it already had, shoulders dropping and hunching over in a somewhat self-protective stance. 

"An hour?", Virgil echoed, his voice full of disbelief. Logan raised a shaky hand to the other facet, letting soft fingertips dance lightly over the fabric of Virgil's hoodie. It was soft, nearly as soft as the fur Virgil sported in his shifted state or the mane Roman flounced about within his lion form. For a second Logan stilled his fingers, pressing down a little as his mind wandered and the pain subsided a little, mind echoing with thoughts of 'soft' and 'comfort'. "Logan", Virgil said lifting two fingers and positioning them under Logan's chin, tilting his head up so he could look into Logan's eyes with ease. He could see the slight hints of pain stirring the brown depths, whirling around like a tiny hurricane behind the cage of the emotionless façade Logan bore. "Look at me", Virgil urged softly as Logan's eyes finally focused on him.

"It wasn't an hour, was it?", Logan asked, and Virgil sighed softly releasing his grip on the logical facet and pulling back before rubbing a hand over his face. 

"No. It wasn't an hour", Virgil murmured, turning away and looking at his hands, laying in front of him with loosely intertwined fingers. "It wasn't an hour, Lo. It was almost a day. What did you hear before I came in?"

"Murmurs", Logan responded, looking down as he pondered what Virgil had said. A day… Roman had been pacing outside his door for a day. 

"He growled at me", Virgil said softly, and Logan looked at the panther shifter. Virgil's eyes narrowed at his hands, eyebrows dropping and furrowing. He sighed before drifting his gaze to Logan and looking the non-shifter up and down. 

"What do you want me to say?", Logan asked softly, as his hand dropping a little and rubbing a small spot on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil shifted a little until his hand dropped a little further and the panther could grab it with his own hands. He brought it up, looking over it as if searching for damage with a heated gaze. 

"He's scared. He wants you to be safe, but he knows he can't keep you as safe as he'd like", Virgil murmured, pulling Logan's hands up and twisting it so the palm was facing up. He looked it over again before pressing the tip of his nose to the area of Logan's wrist where the pulse roared the loudest. 

"Virgil… have you considered that he is not so much protective of me that he is of his territory. Lions are territorial creatures as much as wolves are. Perhaps the presence of another large feline such as yourself upsets him", Logan mused, voice soft as Virgil's eyes flicked up to him. 

"Maybe, but I know territorial. I've been over territory layouts with Roman in the past, I'm a panther and we're just as territorial as lions are", Virgil muttered into Logan's wrist, moving away as he now studied the teacher's eyes. 

"Correction, you are a black jaguar - given you may not have known that. Panthers are a melanistic color variant of four different large cat breeds; jaguar, tiger, cougar, and leopard. Judging on how large your form is it is within reason to assume you're a jaguar rather than the other three", Logan muttered and for a second there was silence before Virgil exhaled with a chuckle and a smile.

"Of course, you'd know that. But beside the point, Roman isn't territorial he's protective. He thinks that if him not shifting hurt you and him being angry hurt you that must mean you need more protection than the rest of us", Virgil drawled, lips quirked a little in an almost smirk, "and while Patton doesn't seem to agree I'm on the fence with this one."

"You think I can't protect myself?", Logan asked, a little bit of anger feeding into his voice at the insinuation. Virgil let out a dark chuckle at the anger in Logan's voice. 

"Yes and no. You can protect yourself, but not from us", Virgil said, head dropping a little, so his nose touched the pulse spot once more. Logan pulled his hand away, so Virgil was let with his hands holding the air. Virgil's right eyebrow quirked upwards in a questioning expression. 

"I am not one of his damsels, or princes, or princesses, or whatever to be saved. I can keep myself from harm just well enough", Logan growled softly folding his arms and turning away from Virgil who put his hands behind him on the bed and pushed his legs forward, weight shifting onto his arms with a lazy smirk on his lips. He counted down from three in his head, flexing his fingers gently as his timer struck one and Logan looked back at him. "How do I make him see I don't need his protection?"

Virgil chuckled softly, closing his eyes for a second before lifting one hand and pointing his index at Logan, "you don't." Logan glared at him, turning away before Virgil grabbed his arm and stopped him from turning away further. "You will never be able to persuade any of us that you don't need us to protect you. It's in all of us to keep one another safe, right? But Roman's feelings go past our natural instincts to keep one another safe. You can't make him think you don't need protection, but you can make him see that the amount he feels he needs to protect you, that needs to lessen. I will help you. Patton will help you. But we won't make it so Roman feels no need to protect you. As much as you'd probably love to have us not worry about you, you need it. You need us, and we need you."

Logan sighed, head tilting to look at Virgil with tired eyes, the pain had subsided somewhat and now all that filled Logan's mind were thoughts of getting Roman to lessen his strangling grip on the logical side. The non-shifter nodded once in clarification before fully facing Virgil and giving him a once over. 

"You're sure he'll stop?", Logan asked, knowing that if left unattended Roman's bothersome behavior would grow like a poisonous weed, out of control and dangerous to those around it. 

Virgil chuckled softly before nodding, "positive."

 

Half an hour later Logan was ready to quit. He'd been doing things that in most respects would have guaranteed Roman notice the lack of protection on his part, but alas the lion was more stupid at times than Logan gave him credit for. He'd begun with cutting up some food and deliberately injuring himself, he'd taken care of it of course but Roman seemed much denser. His second attempt was replacing a lightbulb whereupon he toppled off the chair and twisted his ankle only to stand back up again as if nothing had happened a moment later, still no response from the Disney lover as he stayed where he was - sitting on the couch binging on all Disney movies that involved princesses. The third, fourth and up to eight tries had rendered similar responses, a slightly bemused chuckle from the lion shifter as something humorous happened in the movie. Logan was ready to quit when he realized what he was missing - a shifter. 

Right, back on task. Now the important decision, Virgil or Patton, which would be easier to go to. Ultimately Virgil was the better choice, a far more volatile candidate than Patton and more likely to act up in a wild and untamed manner. So, Logan went to Virgil, who smirked and stepped in with the ease of someone used to creating a little chaos.

This was how Logan now found himself in a slight predicament. Virgil had indeed helped him and had acted tremendously well… well enough that he gave Logan a fairly nasty cut on his arm which was forgotten as Logan 'tamed' Virgil and Roman - in his half-shifted form - was left astounded and chose not to intervene. After all, was said and done Logan hid the cut; out of fear or out of a lack of care towards the injury, he was not sure. He didn't want Roman to think him weak, yet the wound itself did not pose an immediate threat to him. A curious thing indeed. 

"Logan?", a knock resonated against his door. People had been knocking a fair bit on his door of late. Virgil's eyes peeked through the crack as Logan waved him in, finishing up the bandaging of the wound just as Virgil shut the door behind him. 

"I think that went rather splendidly, no?", Logan asked, a hint of a smile on his face as he turned to Virgil, hands in his lap. Virgil nodded a little, taking a seat next to him on his bed and looking around. His head tilted a little in confusion as he took in the first aid kit on Logan's bed. He scratched the underside of his jaw before his eyes drifted to the bandaged arm. 

Virgil swallowed heavily as his eyes widened a little, "Roman is going to kill me."

Logan frowned at Virgil's words before shaking his head a little and closing his eyes, "Roman will not kill you."

"He's definitely going to kill me if he sees your arm all wounded like that", Virgil growled softly, face contorting in a look of sympathy and fear. 

"He wouldn't kill you over injuring my arm", Logan said with a roll of his eyes. 

"He will and if he doesn't Pat will", Virgil said putting his hands over his face and rubbing it hard. He breathed heavily into his palms before swallowing and looking at Logan through a gap in his fingers. 

"Neither of them will make any attempt to kill you. It doesn't fit with Roman's character and Patton is too emotional and morally sound to do such a thing", Logan said with a comforting look. 

"Uh, have you seen your arm. It's pretty much covered in bandages. After all that stuff we went through with Roman do you really think he's going to let me hurting you slide?", Virgil asked, voice rising a bit before tapering off with a sigh as his hands dropped and he looked down at the carpet below his feet. 

"If he intends to kill you then I will make sure he does not. We could not survive without you and you are part of this… family that we have created", Logan said, face crinkling up as he searched for the right word to describe their group. Virgil chuckled softly enough that the logical facet didn't hear it, but enough to make himself smile. 

"I mean he won't really kill me, but he'll be mad. And we just got him over being super protective of you, now he's going to go further than before", Virgil grimaced at the thought. 

Logan sighed and stood up, "I believe I have made an error. Perhaps talking it out with him would have been a better option. If you'll excuse me I must go 'iron things out' with him."

Virgil watched with a tiny smirk as Logan left the room, door partially open to allow some light in. The sliver of yellowed light ran through the room to the anxious facet, coloring his shoes. He chuckled a little and stood, stretching as the sound of Roman's yell for him came from the common room, no doubt Roman would have a few things to say to him on this issue. Virgil left the room with one last glance at the first aid kit. His smirk faded into a soft smile as he shut the door and closed out all light to the logical side's room.


End file.
